Qu'est ce que c'est, l'amour ?
by Audace
Summary: Je crois que j'ai mal. "Il ne sait même pas ce que ça fait d'aimer une personne/Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'amour ?" Rire sarcastique presque ironique. Il s'en sort encore une fois vainqueur... Je ne sais pas de quoi je souffre. Au point où j'en suis, Malefoy.


_Après « Demain à l'aube », voilà le deuxième mini-os retrouvé miraculeusement dans un fichier ce soir. Encore une fois, je crois que s'il s'était perdu, c'est bien parce qu'il ne devait pas être posté. Il est assez ridicule. Mais bon... Disons que si j'ai survécu à mes trois heures trente de DS d'SVT de cet après-midi, je pourrais survivre à un os assez ridicule. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand j'ai pu écrire ça. Je me vois en train de le faire, mais je ne sais absolument pas à quand ça remonte... Je crois que ça va m'empêcher de dormir, ça. _

_Mais bon, vous vous en fichez. Sachez juste que je ne possède que l'idée de ce... truc et que JKR a tout le reste ; personnages, monde, école magique... Enfin voilà quoi. C'est à elle que revient toute la gloire, moi je suis juste la vilaine incapable de faire preuve d'assez d'inventivité seule qui va donc piocher dans les bouquins des autres._

* * *

><p>Amour.<p>

Un mot. Un nom. Cinq lettres.  
>Magie.<p>

* * *

><p>Je crois que ça fait mal. Oui, je crois que j'ai mal. Ce que je ressens, juste là, maintenant, je crois que c'est de la souffrance. C'est étrange. Tu sais, j'ai expérimenté beaucoup de souffrances. Physique, évidemment. Des chutes de balais presque innocentes aux combats furieux contre des Mangemorts en passant par le goût affreux et douloureux des potions de Pomfresh. Mentale, morale, aussi. La culpabilité, la trahison, la peur, les déceptions. Je connais la souffrance, je connais la douleur.<p>

Et pourtant, celle-là, elle m'est inconnue.

Je sais ce que c'est de ne plus avoir d'os dans le bras, devoir ses amis torturés sous ses yeux ou des êtres chers tués par sa faute.  
>Mais là, c'est différent.<p>

J'ai la gorge sèche. J'ai les poumons douloureux. J'ai les yeux qui piquent. J'ai les mains qui tremblent. Les jambes flageolantes, les muscles noués, les larmes qui coulent. Et je ne comprends pas. Je ne me comprends pas.

* * *

><p>« Malefoy. Quel déplaisir de te voir. »<p>

Les mots étaient jetés. Pas vraiment rageurs ou haineux, non. Juste jetés en l'air, jetés à sa figure. Parce qu'il valait mieux être celui qui attaquait. Ça conférait parfois un certain avantage.

« La belette... »

Un temps de repos fut pris. Comme si prononcer ce nom était difficile. Ou plutôt comme s'il fallait réprimer une vague de dégoût pour s'empêcher de vomir cette insulte.

« Crois-moi Weasmoche, c'est partagé. La vision de toi, ta Sang de Bourbe de copine et du balafré suffit à pourrir ma journée. »

Le ton était méprisant. L'attitude hautaine. Le portrait du parfait petit Malefoy; du sourire mesquin jusqu'au bout des ongles manucurés avec soin.

« Je t'interdis de parler de mes amis comme ça ! »

L'espèce de sourire sur le visage de Malefoy s'agrandit légèrement. La colère était palpable dans la voix de Ron, dans l'éclat de ses yeux et dans ses poings serrés.

« Tu me l'interdis ? La belette, tu n'es pas en mesure de m'interdire quoique ce soit. Encore moins de m'empêcher de dire la vérité. Granger n'est qu'une vulgaire Sang de Bourbe, repoussante à faire peur et obligée de passer son temps dans ses bouquins pour essayer vainement de se convaincre qu'elle vaut quelque chose... »

La voix était blessante, les paroles finement choisie. Son regard, comme toujours, ne se tournait même pas vers Hermione. Comme si elle n'était pas digne de son attention. Seule la main de la jeune fille empêchait Ron de se ruer sur le blond pour le frapper, encore et encore, pour le faire taire à force de coups et de sang.

Au contraire, Hermione exsudait le calme. Énervant un peu plus Malefoy, dont les insultes et les remarques semblaient glisser sur sa peau comme si elle ne les entendait pas. Et pourtant, posté en retrait, comme un simple spectateur de la scène, je voyais ses yeux briller. Et je savais que ce n'était pas de rage ou d'un quelconque envie de vengeance, mais de larmes contenues, comme l'indiquaient aussi les jointures de ses mains, rendues presque blanches tant elles étaient crispées sur le bras de son ami. La voix trainante marqua une légère pause tandis que son propriétaire se désintéressait d'Hermione et tournait son regard vers moi.

« Quant à Potter, le Survivant, je ne vois pas à quoi il sert. C'est bien beau de survivre, mais si c'est pour que tous ceux qui l'entourent y passent à sa place... »

Mordant, défiant. Il cherchait désormais à me faire réagir en me faisant me sentir coupable. Croyait-il réellement que je n'étais pas assez torturé ? Pensait-il vraiment que je n'avais pas assez mal en songeant à toutes ces personnes qui avaient confiance en moi ou aux êtres aimés morts pour me protéger ? Que je ne faisais pas d'atroces cauchemars sur leurs morts ? Que la culpabilité ne me rongeait pas assez ?

Je restais stoïque. Spectateur silencieux. Interlocuteur muet. Je ne répondrais pas. Ce serait lui donner raison. Ce serait avouer de vive voix ce que je souhaitais garder pour moi. Mais la souffrance, elle, était là...

« Ron, non ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il ne sait même pas ce que ça fait d'aimer une personne, alors de la perdre... »

Une voix calme, posée. Explicative. Réconciliatrice. Hermione, bien sûr. Les yeux de Ron se fermèrent deux secondes avant qu'il ne fasse un pas en arrière, s'exhortant au calme pour ne pas décevoir la brune. Le temps pour qu'un sourire moqueur n'apparaisse sur le visage du blond face à lui.

« L'amour, Granger... »

Ton supérieur. Moue arrogante. Air blasé de celui qui est certain de ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

« Oui, Malefoy, l'Amour ! Et ne cherche pas, tu ne connais pas ça, et tu es beaucoup trop insupportable pour que jamais personne ne daigne t'aimer ! »

Colère perçante. Éclat d'agacement. Patience limitée. Limites très proches.

« Mais bien sûr, Granger... La Miss-Je-Sais tout que tu es va m'expliquer, hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'amour ? »

Question rhétorique. Sourire triomphant.

« Bien évidement que je ne connais pas l'amour. Comment connaître quelque chose qui n'existe pas ? Ce n'est qu'une connerie inventée pour que les pauvres idiotes au sang impur comme toi puissent croire qu'elles trouveront le bonheur avec des imbéciles de traitres à leur sang. L'amour n'existe pas. »

Rire sarcastique, presque ironique. Un dernier regard assuré pour asseoir sa prétendue supériorité. Un demi tour victorieux. Il s'en sort encore une fois vainqueur...

Et moi, je souffre.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'amour ?<br>Pourquoi est-ce que cette simple question, presque enfantine, me fait si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'imaginer gamin, les yeux pétillants d'innocence et la tête remplie d'interrogations, me posant cette question, crée un étrange pincement dans ma poitrine ? Et pourquoi ta propre réponse, si froide, impersonnelle, si convaincue, me fait-elle autant souffrir ?

Je ne sais pas de quoi je souffre. Je suis troublé. Déchiré. En moi s'entassent plus de sentiments qu'il n'est humainement possible d'en ressentir. Je ne suis que tumulte d'émotions diverses. Un ouragan prêt à exploser. Et je me cache. Je suis silencieux, muet. Et invisible. Je souffre en silence. Je vis en silence. J'essaye d'oublier la souffrance. Je la camoufle derrière l'ignorance.

Et une fois seul, elle ressort. Une image, une odeur, un souvenir, un endroit, une pensée. Et l'eau me monte aux yeux. Et mes mains se mettent à trembler. Et la terre me semble tourner. Et mes jambes cessent de me porter. Et esseulé, loin des regards, loin du monde, je m'effondre. Je me laisse emporter par les sanglots. Je laisse mon corps faiblir. J'arrête de faire comme si. Comme si j'allais bien, comme si je n'étais pas triste, comme si je n'avais pas mal.

Je souffre. Torturé par les remords, déchiré par les regrets. Je laisse ma peine prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je laisse la douleur m'affaiblir. Je pleure. J'avale l'air par goulée déchirantes. Je souffre.

L'amour n'existe pas.

Une phrase. Une affirmation. Quelques mots. Présent de vérité générale.

Comme un espoir de plus qui s'effondre.

Tu as tord de croire ça.

Lorsque tu as nargué Hermione en lui demandant de t'expliquer l'amour, tu avais raison. L'amour est irrationnel. L'amour ne s'explique pas. L'amour ne se définit pas.

Mais l'amour existe.

L'amour, c'est le bonheur. C'est la joie, les étincelles de vie dans des yeux, les sourires complices, les mains enlacées, les étreintes tendres...  
>Certes, c'est aussi les cris, les larmes, les paroles blessantes, les trahisons, les promesses brisées, les regards mauvais.<p>

Mais l'amour existe. Ouvre les yeux pour le voir. Cesse de ne pas y croire.

Ron et Hermione qui ne cessent de se disputer pour un rien. D'après toi, c'est quoi ? Ils veulent juste attirer l'attention de l'autre. Parce qu'ils s'aiment.  
>Rusard et Pince qui semblent faire un concours de celui qui sera le plus acariâtre avec les élèves et se cherchent sans fin pour se narguer. Selon toi, ils se détestent ? Bien sûr que non. Ils s'aiment.<p>

Ces deux Poufsouffles rougissant qui balbutient tous les jours, allant l'un vers l'autre avec des excuses minables sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose faire le premier pas. Timides. Et amoureux.

Neville et Luna, toujours mains dans la main, regards mièvres dans yeux doux, presque écœurants, le tout mêlé à la folie de la blonde quand ils décident de partir à la chasse aux Joncheruines dans le château. Ils s'aiment aussi.

Ici, à Poudlard, il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'amour. Et il existe partout dans le monde. Il y a l'amour qu'on porte à sa famille, celui qu'on ressent pour ses amis, l'amitié. Et il y a celui que l'on offre à une seule personne. Universel, et en même temps personnel. Partout, les gens s'aiment.

Tu le verras dans le regard d'un couple dont l'enfant vient de naître, dans les yeux heureux de celle qui vient de se fiancer et l'annonce à ses amies, dans le désespoir de la personne qui vient de se faire plaquer, dans la possessivité d'une étreinte, dans les larmes résignées de la vielle femme qui vient de perdre son mari et se remémore avec un faible sourire toutes ses années partagées, dans le sourire amusée de la jeune épouse qui fait face aux pitreries du sien et tente sans succès de paraître excédée, dans le sourire niais d'un homme amoureux qui parle sans contraintes de la personne qu'il aime...  
>L'amour existe, Malefoy.<br>Tu le vis, tu le ressens, mais tu ne le définis pas, tu ne le nies pas.

Il n'est pas que bonheur est avenir, il peut être fourbe et blessant, mais il existe.

Ce n'est pas que sourires, rires, joie, bonheur, mariages, enfants. Ça peut être scène de ménage qui dégénère, rupture, trahison. Ça peut être un homme qui réprime ses sentiments au profit des bonnes mœurs. Ça peut être un autre qui aime à sens unique et est rongé par cet amour. Cet homme là voit chaque jour l'élu de son cœur le détester, l'insulter, le blesser. Il le voit le foudroyer du regard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, empli d'une haine sans pareille.

Je crois en l'amour, Malefoy. Je crois au bonheur qu'il finira par m'apporter. Mais je crois aussi que, pour le moment, il est la raison de ma souffrance.

L'amour existe.

Au point où j'en suis, Malefoy...Je crois... Je crois que c'est ce que je ressens pour toi.


End file.
